


【FF14】解药

by YShin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YShin/pseuds/YShin
Summary: OC.人男枪刃×猫魅舞者舞者被不怀好意的人用了奇怪的药水。
Relationships: 人男/猫魅, 枪刃/舞者
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【FF14】解药

**Author's Note:**

> 一队用来练习的OC，其中的一对cp。  
> 是短篇，非连载，但也非完结，以后还会写。  
> 是私設很多的冒险者故事，非光战，基本无npc出场。

“你要不要试试只靠后面？”枪刃突然掐住舞者的铃口。  
舞者跨坐在他身上，闻言止住动作，瞪圆了猫眼说：“又要我自己来，又要我靠后面，您四肢瘫痪吗？”

枪刃好整以暇地躺着，一只手抓着舞者的小兄弟不放，分辩道：“我这不是为你好嘛，都射好几回了，你这样下去身体会受不了的。”  
舞者去戳枪刃的乳头，说：“你翻过去，让我插，我保证慢点射。”  
枪刃握住舞者的手，带到两人结合的部位去，让他自己摸摸那个小洞有多饥渴，软的一塌糊涂不说，枪刃的粗长玩意塞在里头都堵不住不停流着的水。  
枪刃挑眉笑：“一时疏忽中招了的人是你，我是把这个”，说着往上顶了顶，“好心借给你用用。”

舞者猝不及防被弄了下，正好磨到舒服的地方，忍不住自己又动了动屁股，声音断断续续的：“那你这，哈…也…太不嗯，好用了。”  
枪刃挑眉，一巴掌拍在舞者挺翘的臀尖，拍得舞者浪叫一声。  
“我这还不好用？你都用了小半宿了还精神着，这要是那个给你下药的小菜鸡，现在怕是都趴下了。”  
舞者不想理他，专注的上下动着身子。

这也不知道是哪个走偏了的炼金大师的发明，效果好的出奇，无色无味不说，也不会失去理智，下药的人大概并不知道这一点，又或者是看猫魅族身姿纤细以为好欺负，结果被揍的哭爹喊娘的跑了，如果不是中了药，舞者必把他扭去双蛇党教育教育。

那药并不算烈性，只是让人情欲一波一波的不消停，药性发作起来完全用不着扩张，随便来个人提枪就能上。  
如果只这样也就算了，偏偏舞者跌跌撞撞回了自己房间，套了半天也射不出来半滴，甚至拿回复药的瓶子玩自己后面也没用。  
他就知道这药可太有针对性了。  
要么丢人带着这幅情欲中的模样找治疗师，给人看自己被淫液润透了的骚穴。  
要么就只能找个人把自己操干净。

舞者想了想后，就联系了枪刃。

舞者跟枪刃认识要早于加入队伍前，彼时二人都是在冒险者行会的推荐下和随机挑选的队友去完成一个四人委托。  
谁也不认识谁，自然也不知道队友都会是什么水平。

委托才开了个头，清剿挡路魔物就让舞者忍无可忍的对着队伍里的近战职业翻白眼：“这打的什么玩意，给你跳舞我还不如给枪刃。”  
枪刃闻言兴致勃勃的说：“哎对，来给我跳，爸爸让你们见识见识什么才叫输出。”  
舞者也当真向着枪刃跃去，却斜眼：“谁要当你儿子。”  
被选中为舞伴，枪刃满意的接过舞者的双手，满口胡言乱语：“他们是我儿子，你是我的小宝贝儿。”

舞伴换成枪刃，二人配合清理魔物，速度比先前快了不止一点。  
那个被嫌弃的近战也不敢多说话，认怂默默跟在后面。

委托完成后，舞者大约是跳嗨了，邀请枪刃去酒吧喝一杯。  
不过枪刃以还要回固定队伍集合为由拒绝了。

舞者很少有被人这么直接拒绝的，不过他倒也无所谓。  
原本也只是想问问枪刃有没有兴趣组个固定队伍，既然别人已经有了，那就算了。

再次相遇是舞者在酒吧被以前的固定队友找茬，一个骑士站出来替他解围，骑士问舞者有没有队伍，如果没有的话自己队伍正好少了一个远程职业，要不要来。

等舞者跟着骑士到了集合地，就看到了枪刃。

再后来，两人就莫名成了偶尔来一发的床伴关系。  
舞者至今也没想明白自己是怎么稀里糊涂跟枪刃做上了的。  
他并不是一个重欲的人，虽然常有人说看他跳舞时骚得像被不少人走过后门。  
但很遗憾的是舞者以往所有的经验都是跟前任，一个杀千刀的龙骑。  
彼时的舞者还是个颇为纯情的吟游诗人呢。

舞者这边动着，枪刃认真道：“你真不考虑下？这么久了你不觉得药效没下去吗。”  
舞者坐下后沉默不动了会儿。  
确实，虽然被人插着，以太连结起来后舒服了很多，但只要拔出来，还是一样的难受。  
再说这药做的这么诡谲，谁知道会不会有点其他条件。  
舞者用眼神示意枪刃做点什么。

枪刃拽过床头脱下的外套，从兜里掏出细细的链子，那是昨天委托中收获的好东西，许多冒险者哭着想要的秘银吊坠。  
舞者揶揄：“你把自己要戴脖子上的东西拿来给我用？”  
枪刃伸手，仔细捆在舞者粉嫩可爱的末端：“用完不洗了，每天都闻着你的味儿，怎么样？”  
“唔……呃…”被箍紧的感觉让舞者有种被凌虐的快感，“那……可，有够恶心的。”

舞者等枪刃收拾好，又开始吞吐起来。  
他跪坐着双手撑在枪刃的小腹上，脊背挺得笔直，尾巴卷着自己的脚踝，从后折的耳朵到精巧的脚尖都紧绷着，像一把拉开的漂亮长弓，只有含着枪刃的小嘴是乖软的。  
随着舞者身体的起伏，已是殷红的软穴有灵性的收缩着，将枪刃粗涨的阴茎满满当当的吃进去，又依依不舍的吐出来。  
明明那么小巧的一个，穴口都被撑的半点褶皱也没有，却进出的很顺利，坐下去用臀缝紧压着枪刃的耻毛时，完全看不出身体里钉了这么大的东西。  
枪刃一手握住舞者的腰，一手在他光滑平坦的小腹上抚摸，问：“我得交多少给你，才能让这里有点样子，嗯？”  
舞者喘息着挑衅他：“哈……那你可得努力……来，射我，多射点。”  
说着用下面使劲一吸。枪刃闷哼一声，差点守不住精关。  
舞者看枪刃吃瘪，高兴的俯下身去，探出细嫩的舌尖去舔他的喉结。  
枪刃深喘两口，手臂环上舞者的肩背，就着这个姿势把他上半身都按下来。  
然后猛一个翻身，将舞者压在身下，体位倒转让枪刃的阴茎在舞者的甬道里大幅度的抽打了一下，舞者发出小动物受伤似的呜咽。

枪刃挺动两下，危险道：“这么想要？不能让你失望啊…”说完整根抽出，然后用力撞进去开始大力抽送起来。  
舞者之前坐在枪刃身上时威风八面的，等自己被放倒，被掰开双腿挨操时完全无力反抗，身体随着枪刃的撞击耸动，话没说出口都变成了呻吟。  
“啊…哈，就…这样……唔！咿……”

换成枪刃主导后整件性事激烈了许多，清脆的肉体拍击声密集的回荡在室内，肉柱进出的幅度变大，带得穴肉翻出，温热内里“咕吱咕吱”的声响不绝于耳，淫液随之飞溅出来。

枪刃很熟悉舞者后穴的构造，细细研磨顶撞过去，然后对准某一点的软肉有规律的顶弄起来。  
“呃啊…啊啊……慢呜……”  
舞者掐着枪刃按住自己的手臂，漂亮的圆眼里缀着生理性的泪水，随着动作从艳红的眼角滑落。  
那一点的位置光是插的深是没用的，枪刃很懂得怎么让舞者最大程度的受到刺激。

舞者被干的眼神失焦，身上一片潮红，  
枪刃吻上舞者的唇瓣，舞者相当不喜欢接吻，若是平常恐怕会立即偏头躲开，但现在他没有这种余裕了。  
束缚住前端的链子随着舞者阴茎的饱涨很好的卡住，抖得可怜，却不能解脱。  
舞者只能被动的承受着后穴快感的积累，枪刃的唇舌还恶劣的夺取着舞者的呼吸。

舞者觉得比起一蹴而就的射精，等待后穴高潮到来的时间相当漫长，他顾不上什么接吻不接吻，双手搂住枪刃的脖子，唇间泄露出娇媚的急切呻吟，就像是在催让枪刃快一点一样。

枪刃没有即刻满足舞者的要求，快感只有在充满未知时才更为强烈，而且他相当享受舞者此刻表现出的依赖和期待。  
这让枪刃的恶趣味和占有欲前所未有的膨胀起来。  
他甚至放慢速度，用龟头浅浅抵在软肉上磨蹭，一手摸到小穴边上，爱抚着穴口，食指不时往里挤一挤。  
舞者惊恐的挣开枪刃的唇舌，喊到：“不要，唔！…别进去，会坏掉的……唔。”  
枪刃舔着舞者的唇边说：“乖，别怕，不会的。”  
舞者不知道他说的是不会什么，害怕得小穴更加用力挤压着里头的东西。

枪刃满意的感受自己想要的效果，就着这股挤压的力道往里操着，舞者感觉自己的肠肉像是摩擦起了火，即敏感至极，又热到麻木。

枪刃突然抓住了舞者的尾巴，舞者颇为不适应的甩了下尾，却没逃出枪刃的掌心，尾尖的毛炸了起来。  
猫魅的尾巴并没有特别敏感，却也不是别人可以随便把玩的地方，尤其是在这种时候。

枪刃模拟套弄的姿势撸着尾巴，跟下身顶撞的节奏呼应，舞者的脚背绷直，脚趾用力蜷缩着。  
枪刃抬起身，托住舞者的臀部再次换着角度去顶那块软肉，节奏越来越快，舞者呻吟到后面几乎就是在尖叫。  
“呃…！啊………哈，唔！……呀！”  
随着枪刃用力撸了一把尾巴，舞者脑子里嗡的一声，后穴一热，里面痉挛起来，每一次的剧烈鼓动都用力吸吮着枪刃炽热的阳具，像是一股热潮把舞者的五脏六腑都席卷过。  
枪刃在舞者高潮之际也缴械投降，额头抵着舞者颊边的床板，精液泼洒进舞者体内，被颤动的内壁接收。

高潮后的舞者脱力的瘫软在床上，感觉自己脑子木木的，像是快感来的过于强烈被震傻了。  
枪刃抽出阴茎，舞者砸吧着嘴体会了一下，感觉那股药物带来的冲动消失殆尽。  
满意的朝枪刃说：“完事了，你可以歇着去了。”

枪刃原本只是坐在舞者身旁擦拭下身沾染的液体，听了这句话，回头拿手指勾了勾舞者的下巴，说：“歇着？谁说的，我可还没打算歇。”  
然后伸手解开束缚舞者阴茎的链子丢到一旁，一嘴怼在了还有点懵的舞者唇上。

离天亮还有很久，枪刃并不累。  
最终舞者是哑着嗓子求枪刃别再做了，然后在摇晃中沉入梦乡。

酣畅淋漓的情事让他陷入深沉的梦境，久违地回忆起遥远的事来……

从前的还是诗人的舞者，单纯又高傲，他会弹这世上最温柔动听的曲子，也会唱响彻云海的战歌。  
漆黑龙骑与诗歌的组合一度是龙堡异端者心目中死亡的象征。  
艾欧泽亚是一片在伤痕累累中孕育生机的大地，伊修加德和龙族则承载了其中大部分的恨与怨，暗沉如泥沼般的天空就是最好的具象。  
龙骑把元灵庇护下纯洁的诗人拉进铁血交织的欲望深渊。  
最后漆黑的龙骑与诗人也一样陷入泥沼。  
面对异端审判，两人产生了巨大的分歧，最终的结果是诗人狼狈的逃出了库尔扎斯。

诗人在流浪舞团中花了很久将自己破碎的自尊重新粘贴起来，虽然他的琴技依旧精湛，但他也再不是那个能伴随竖琴放声高歌的人了。  
在团长的推荐下，他成为了舞者。

舞者醒来的时候房内只剩他一人，四处一片狼藉，只有舞者身上是干净的。  
他爬起来裹上衣物，深夏的时节穿长袖有些夸张，但他没有把一身情爱痕迹秀给别人看的爱好。  
最初做的时候枪刃还只是印了些青紫吻痕，后来大约是从舞者被干性高潮折腾的不太清醒时起，枪刃狗似得啃遍了舞者全身，以至于舞者身上到处都是咬痕和渗血的牙印。

舞者看着自己圆滑的指甲，心里想着下回不剪了？也给那家伙身上狠狠留点伤。  
也不行。舞者转念想，枪刃是个不太要脸的人，自己敢给他挠一身，他就敢脱了上衣游街。  
不如挠枪刃屁股上吧。  
舞者觉得这是个好主意。


End file.
